


Sippin' In

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kelly Severide, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Office Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Matthew Casey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Matt slips into Severide's office for early morning alone time together.
Relationships: Matthew Casey & Kelly Severide, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Sippin' In

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Sorry this is first post in a year, but it was a really long year. World being crazy and all plus my Gma dying in April. My feet are messed up too so that's not fun either. Got a job which always tired after get home and go bed not long after. My muse ran off for a while and isn't fully back yet. I only get ideas here and there, this is first one I came up with of this fandom. I wrote it back in 2020, but never had time to post til now.

It had been a long shift already and Matt was tired. However, he wasn't able to turn his mind off. He slipped out of his office and sleeping quarters going over to Severide's. He could hear his husband tossing and turning knowing he couldn't sleep either. He hadn't knocked on the door just walked in. He found Severide laying on his back with his arm behind his head looking at him. He grinned pulling the door to before going over to the bed. He had flipped the lock on the door before he'd left it. There was no way he wanted anyone walking in on them with what he had planned. 

Matt's grin spread even wider when he realized that Severide didn't have his pants on. They always were dressed in case they had to run out on a call. Matt shook his head before he bent down taking the leaking cock into his mouth. He took it all the way down while his hand moved over Severide's body. He didn't take his time either knowing they could get a call. He sucked as quick and hard as he could using his free hand to massage Severide's balls. He could tell that he was already close by the way he was biting down on his fist to keep from making a sound. He knew how loud he could get Severide to be at times. He wasn't quiet either, but right now they both had to try to be. 

It didn't take long and he felt cum shooting into the back of his mouth. He drank it down not letting anything escape. When he pulled back he moved up letting the last bit slide into Severide's mouth as they kissed. They moaned letting their hands move over each other's bodies. Matt only pulled back when air was needed, but didn't want to. He knew that a call could come at any moment, but hoped it wouldn't. 

He pushed his pants down stepping out of them. His boots were in his office, but he always had a second pair here just in case they did get a call. He got on the bed glad they had their own offices and could do this. Though the year before Severide had to sneak into his at night before he'd gotten his ranking back. That had been hell not getting caught as much as they snuck around. He placed kisses over Severide's body biting down on his nipples before sucking at each one. He knew how much his man loved them played with, but he couldn't keep Severide quiet for that long. 

Matt took hold of the lube bottle when Severide handed it to him knowing what he wanted. They took turns since they didn't care who did what as long as there was pleasure involved. Matt applied the lube to his fingers before he tried pushing his fingers into Severide's hole. He found that he couldn't realizing what Severide had done earlier in the day. He'd hoped he'd come to his office and was already ready. Matt pulled the plug free after twisting it a couple of turns. Severide moaning almost too loud when he did so. 

Once it was free he slicked his cock up knowing that Severide wasn't going to need to be prepared anymore. He did go slow though as he pressed in once he got Severide's legs over his shoulders. After the first couple of thrust that were torture level slow he started moving. He didn't dare waste time though, which he knew Severide wouldn't care. He watched the man he love's face as he slammed into him over and over. Each strike he made against his prostate was pushing him closer to the edge. Every thrust he made sure to change the angle, but each one nailed Severide's prostate. 

Matt leaned down capturing Severide's mouth to stop the sounds he knew were going to escape soon. He didn't let up on how quick he was moving though. Each thrust brought them closer to their release. He pulled back for air for a couple of seconds before he went back in for more kisses. He felt Severide's legs slip from his shoulder right before he felt cum hitting against his torso. His own release was seconds behind Severide's panting and moaning against his neck. He took hold of Severide's hips pounding even harder into him with strangled sounds coming from both of them.

~MK CS KM SC~

Severide hated the loss when Matt pulled free of him, but he knew they couldn't stay like they were. Though after Matt cleaned them up he did pull him back to him. He hated the nights on shift when they couldn't sleep together all night. The bed wasn't large enough to be comfortable for both of them. However, he wanted Matt to stay tonight giving him a look he hoped he understood meant to stay. 

He hated not being able to say anything either, but there was a chance the sound could carry. He knew come morning when they got off they'd end up going to bed for a different reason than sleeping. Six years they had been together and he wouldn't trade a moment of it. They had been through hell at times, especially after Andy, but they had come back from it. 

They hadn't said it was over though, even when they were screaming at each other, they stuck it out. Matt had been the one he'd finally broken down to when he'd needed help getting off the pain meds. Matt had known something was wrong. He'd gone to every meeting with him not because he didn't trust him to go, but because they were in it together. They were best friends. You don't turn your back on your best friend even when he's being an asshole Matt had said. Even when they are blaming you for stuff you can't control needing someone to blame. 

They needed to get up and get dressed in case they got a call, but Severide didn't want to move. Reluctantly he did after a few more minutes, but once dressed again he laid down letting Matt lay against his side. His arm wrapped around Matt letting out a yawn knowing he'd fall asleep soon. They kissed for a few minutes before their eyes closed and fell into dream land. He had wished they hadn't had to work their anniversary, but they were going fishing once they had some more sleep after getting off work. It was going to be the two of them up at his dad's cabin for the weekend.

Their lives weren't always perfect, but they would both have a great weekend. Matt shifted against Severide snuggling in closer. Severide tightened his hold on Matt letting him know that he had him. They didn't make another sound and thankfully the alarm never rang through the house for a call. It was the best anniversary they could get at work. It had been a long shift, but at least Matt slippin' in his office had been perfect. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos
> 
> Happy New Year!


End file.
